


Baby, why don't you see-- see my sea?

by BambooRooster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i can't write haiku properly, i did this on my phone r.i.p, ill edit it later, im not all that good with writing but here ya go :'), sorry if there are any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: "No disrespect Zee, but what the hell are you?"





	

     "No disrespect Zee, but what the hell are you?" The commandos words burned through him like a small flame, causing every muscle in his body to tense.  
A "..." Flashed over the visor of his helmet as he sat there, wondering if he would ever stop asking. "I don't understand how/ or why in this important matter/ you ask now of all times."  
Axton quickly reloaded his rifle, aiming for a bandit behind the two of them.  
Currently, they were under attack, trapped and forced to take cover behind a bandit structure. They really should have thought twice about taking a trip to The Dust without a vehicle.  
Zer0 leaned to the side, aiming his SMG at a bandit and holding his gun tight, a finger tugging at the trigger. Elemental bullets rippled through the air, hitting the bandit. An erratic display of blue caught Zer0's eyes as the bandit convulsed, electricity crackling throughout his entire body.

"Tossin' the little lady!" Zer0 hid back behind the post, watching as Axton deployed one of his beloved turrets. Bullets began spraying, causing the bandits to almost immediately drop like flies. It was amazing how something so dangerous could belong to a man so.. Axton-like.  
The turret ceased fire, letting the commando know the coast was clear. "I think we're all good, M' little lady did her job right!" He glanced behind the post, smiling when he saw what his turret had done. Axton stood, calling dibs on what the bandits could have dropped. Zer0 watched the commando, well.. his friend, pick up some ammo, at least they would get something in return for their troubles. Certain kinds of ammo weren't exactly abundant with the Crimson Raiders. One cartage in specific made the commando pause, glancing in Zer0's direction.

Zer0 stood, somewhat admiring the scene his 'little lady' had caused. It felt.. weird having others fight along side with him, he never enjoyed the feeling of other worrying about his own protection. He could protect himself.

Zer0 put the SMG on his belt, tilting his head as Axton approached him with something shiny. Happily, the commando held out the hand, offering it to the assassin. "Here, I don't really use these."

Zer0 took the sniper bullets, a red "<3" flashing over the visor of his helmet as he placed them into his back pocket. "Aww, flattering. Now are you gonna show me your face or what?"  
Zer0 audibly sighed, a ">:/" quickly replacing the heart. "Come on man, you don't understand.. Im dying to know!" Axton replied, frustrated. "I mean- I'm not gonna go around telling people what you look like if that's what you're thinking, I can keep a secret for a friend. Especially you, I know how 'secretive' you are about your identity, but would it really _physically_ hurt you for one person to know?"  
Axton went on, looking away from the assassin before continuing "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a face! I mean, you could just be some weird ass noodle robot with cool invisible powers.. or some freaky alien. Either way, what I'm saying is that I don't care-" something fell beside Axton, catching his attention. It was Zer0's helmet.

The commandos heart skipped a beat as he hesitated looking over at the number. Holy shit, he had been waiting for this moment since they had met.  
Slowly, he looked over at the assassin, eyes growing wide with what he saw. He wasn't a robot, an alien, or any other horrible creature.. not that an alien would have been so bad but no. He was human.  
Axton stared, beginning to study the others face. Zer0 didn't look that old, probably in his early twenties. His face was well put together, almost like it had been untouched by the cruel environment. Black hair and brown eyes accompanied his Japanese look, making him almost absolutely perfect. The number blinked, running a hand through his hair.

Axton almost felt jealous of the hand, desperately wanting to do that himself. As weird as it sounds, he wanted everything, everything on that damn right beautiful face to be his.  
He wanted to run his hand through that soft, jet black hair.. He wanted to claim those beautiful lips with a rough, but loving kiss. He wanted to-

His thoughts were interrupted by the assassin clearing his throat, arms crossed.  
"Can we start moving? / I grow tired of this spot / I long to explore." Axton nodded, leaning over and picking up the helmet. He stared at it for a second, then looked over at Zer0. A smirk drew at his lips as he thought of something, looking over at the assassin. "Damn Zee, are you sure you want to put this back on?" The assassin narrowed his eyes, not wanting to deal with the commandos little games. "It's cold."  
"Dude, my face is more exposed than yours, but it's obvious that you want your helmet back." Axton chuckled, handing the helmet over. "As I said before, I won't tell anyone about this. Thanks, that really.." Axton coughed, clearing his throat. "That really got rid some of my curiosity over you."  
Zer0 gave him a weird look, pulling the helmet back over his head and wiggling it, making sure it was in place. "You have me wondering / What other curious thoughts / You would still obtain."  
Axton felt confident, looking over at the assassin with that same smirk. "Now that I've seen your face, I wanna know all the things I could do with it."  


End file.
